Former Nations
Karnath has played host to many nations over the course of its years, it only began receiving contact from the other continents around the Vitara Saga so those nations are not counted. PRE-SAGA The Star Elf Empire / Name Unknown (all of Karnath) NAJAM SAGA Valar The city-state where Iwaric Carimot was born. It is in what is now known as Eolura Lielle and the surrounding territory. Vencarra A small nation in what is now southern Norley that has survived in some form throughout all post-Star Elf history. It spread and fell overtime but Vencarra has never been captured - it eventually became known as the Kingdom of Norley in the early Seluyara Saga. Ierapyrgos Expanded across all of Rosesea. Eventually broke up into multiple city-states. Lotava A city-state in eastern Rosesea, now known as Ekius' Rest. Sanrepoli A city-state in northern Rosesea now known as Jyrsoi's Retreat. Granajara A city-state in eastern Rosesea, now a small port down but no less luxurious than the rest of the island. Zantara Now a city in Rosesea, it was once a powerful city-state. Bedun Now a city in Rosesea, it was once a powerful city-state. IWARIC SAGA Cicarith A small country (and eventually Empire that spanned most of Karnath) in what is now western Pryveth. Eventually fell during Gromor's Revolution. Sintari A city-state in what is now southeastern Rosesea. Vuduin A nation of semi-nomadic shepherds who took in the Aarakocra with open arms when Queen Qinjyra banished them from the Weeping Spine. In what is now the northernmost portion of the Edge. The Vuduin's culture is more or less extinct, with not even a single remnant of how they lived surviving. Ayourel The people of the southern portion of the Edge - when they united all the Edge under the banner of Ayourel they formed the foundations of the people who would come to be known as the Citans. Ayourel had a very strong military, but eventually fell to the Cicarith Ascendancy. VITARA SAGA Leria A small nation in central Norley that was founded in the early Vitara Saga and easily conquered by the Cicarith Ascendancy due to its pacifism. It was a sanctuary state and played host to many of the races the Cicarith wanted gone. GROMOR SAGA Arifar A short-lived country in what is now northern Weeping Spine and western Pryveth. Estelar A short-lived country in what is now the central Weeping Spine. Ruven A short lived country in what is now central Weeping Spine Sinaht A short lived country in what is now south-eastern Weeping Spine, and some of Norley. Aymier A short lived country in what is now southern Weeping Spine, and some of the Edge. Cinindicci The northern part of Rosesea, fell to the Vampire King and when the Wasting was pushed back Rosesea claimed the territory. Sanguinosa The name the Vampire Monarchs gave their 'Empire' - it expanded almost all the way across Karnath before Seluyara beat it back to Bedun. SELUYARA SAGA LYS SAGA Paleah A city-state that was annexed brutally by Norley about 15 years ago.